BF Fanfic: Odd Man Out
“I promise you guys, we'll be together forever!” --- They were all playing in the sand box. All four of them. Ramna, Farlon, Alyut, and Lunaris. Sodis came along, and Lunaris started giggling. Sodis was strong. He was four years older than the four of them, but he was a teenaged kid. Why was he wearing underwear on his head? Ten year old Alyut glared at Sodis. That fourteen year old is too old to be wearing underwear on his head. At least he was wearing clothes. One time he wasn’t. Sodis cracked up. He blew a kiss at Lunaris, and Lunaris’s face turned bright, bright red. “You’re embarrassing her! Sodis!” Alyut grabbed his toy sword. He swung at Sodis’s head, with the intent to whack it off. Sodis was too quick. He drew his plastic axe and blocked the sword. The two of them flew around the yard at almost unseeable speed. Farlon grabbed a plastic bat from beside the sand box. “Sodis! Stop!” He flew at the brothers and swung. Lunaris stared at the ground below the three way fight. Their shadows shimmered and shooks. The shadows temporarily melded together, and reformed. The three of them stood in a line, weapons dropped. “DON’T HURT EACH OTHER!!!!” --- I hate that jerk! Stupid Sodis! He can’t hit on the girl his brother loves! And she’s four years younger than him. I wish he would turn sixteen already! Then he’ll go fight in the war and probably be perfect at that too! I hate that Lunaris likes him too. Why? Farlon and Ramna have an almost perfect relationship! What’s wrong with me, that I can’t even get her to laugh for me? I despise him! --- Well, being sixteen and not having a girlfriend sucks! Lunaris always turns me down, or says to bring along Farlon and Ramna. I just want to have her love me too! Stupid Sodis! I’ve come to think of inviting Farlon and Ramna as having a double date. We go to a little pub and order our food. Farlon and I are sitting across from each other, Ramna next to him. Sadly, I’m the only one on this side of the booth. Lunaris squeezed into the booth next to Ramna. Farlon didn’t mind though, as Ramna squished up against him. “Lunaris, you can sit over here if you want…” I offer her. I know she will decline. She won’t even do that. She’ll just look away. Like always. “Sure.” She says. “Yeah, I thou- What?” I’m confused. “I’d love to! It looks like I’m squishing the two of them together! I wouldn’t want them to be uncomfortable.” Lunaris doesn’t care about me… Just them… She obviously doesn’t get that I’m a little uncomfortable with this situation. Ramna lays her head on Farlon’s shoulder. I look at Lunaris. She‘s looking at them, probably thinking about Sodis. “Are you built like Sodis, Alyut?” Suspicions confirmed. “Um, I don’t thi-” Farlon is rolling his eyes at me. I know this means I’m either missing something or saying something wrong. “Um, yes? I think I am. My mom says we are both a lot like our fa-” She’s laying her head on my shoulder. Why? Oh. To see what it’s like to lay her head on Sodis. She closes her eyes. “Woah! Lunaris? I thought you like-” Ramna stops when Farlon goes in for a kiss, saving my life. But sadly, the moment ended. Lunaris is blushing. A lot. “I’m so sorry, I was just caught up in the moment and I didn’t mean to…” “It’s okay. I get it. Sodis, huh.” I knew this was why she did that in the first place. It makes me sad when she nods. I whisper into her ear. “Sodis’s shoulder is bonier.” She cracks up. I think this is the second time I’ve ever made her laugh. The rest of the day is normal. Sodis makes a surprise appearance when we get home. He brought some dude and Signas. Great day to make me the odd man out, brother. Yipee! --- I’ve made up my mind. I’m going to become one of the guardians of the gods. I’ve passed all the trials. So did Lunaris, Farlon, and Ramna. We will be together till the end. The four of us are inseparable. I love them to death. I love Lunaris most though. “Welcome. I’m -” “Sodis!” Lunaris runs up to that jerk of an older brother of mine, and leaps into his arms. He grabs her arms and spins her around. Dude, she’s nineteen. That’s what six year olds do… “Brother? How are you, and how are you here, you weakling?” Sodis is a butt! Come on man! Seriously! I resist pulling out my sword. Oh, it’s hard to do that. “Hi Sodis.” I’m assigned a position on the team. Scout. So, the basic job description, I run out to whatever threat there is, and if I don’t come back within the hour, I am assumed dead and our so-high-and-mighty-savior Sodis will call the higher ups and run home with his tail between his legs. By higher ups, I mean the gods we’re “protecting”. I’m not sure we’re protecting them. We’re protecting everyone from them. The job is easy enough, and I’m going to be promoted to leader in no time. I’m somewhere in the middle ranks currently. I will be better than Sodis. For sure. I will win Lunaris’s heart and become the leader of the twelve guardians of the gods.